


Don't Forget

by BigJellyMonster (orphan_account)



Series: Harry Potter Prompts [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Dreams, M/M, Memory Loss, Smut, Turns consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10082438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BigJellyMonster
Summary: Harry seems to have forgotten something very important.Who is that familiar voice he keeps hearing in his dreams?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just because I hit 69 followers on my blog again. I accidentally deleted my old one. I think it's hilarious. Enjoy.
> 
> Prompt based on a group chat thing.

_Harry…_

_Harry…_

_Harry…._

Every night since the end of the war, he would have the same dream. A familiar voice called his name, over and over again.

_Harry…_

_Harry…_

_Harry…._

He would wake up in odd places. Often several miles from where he went to sleep. One time, he woke up behind a muggle bakery in nothing but his pajamas. Another time, he woke up curled up in a ball, a foot of snow on top on his head.

_Harry…_

_Harry…_

_Harry…_

When he woke up, he would always feel like he was missing something. It was like he was suddenly realizing that the entire world was upside down, and everyone thought he was insane for thinking it had been any other way.

He was too terrified to tell anyone what has been happening to him. Everyone was finally moving on from the war, and they didn’t need him to drag him down.

It started happening more and more, and soon enough it was happening during the day.

_Harry…_

_Harry…_

_Harry… where are you?_

He knew that voice. _He knew it,_ and yet still he could not remember who it belonged to.

_Harry…_

It was a voice that had been with him his entire life. It was someone he should _remember_ and yet he just couldn’t. Why couldn’t he remember?

Months passed. Ron and Hermione moved in together, Ginny left to join her new Quidditch career, and Harry had gotten his own apartment. Life was starting to change for all of them, except Harry could get rid of the feeling that he was missing something.

_Harry…_

“Harry, are you alright? You’ve been staring at your coffee for a while now.” Hermione looked at him worriedly.

“Yeah. Did you finally learn how to tell the future with your tea leaves? Except this would be coffee beans wouldn’t it? Does it even work the same?” Ron thought out loud.

“I’m alright. I think. I just can’t help but feel like I’m forgetting something important you know?” Harry sighed. “It’s alright. I’ll figure it out.”

“I know what you mean. Ever since You-Know-Who died, it’s like our lives have been unbelievable. I can’t believe we are _free_ to choose what we want to do with our lives instead of worrying about a war forever, you know?” Ron smiled and wrapped his arm around his girlfriend. “It’s been pretty great.”

“Ever since who died?” Harry looked at Ron in confusion. Just as Ron was about to respond, a familiar person pulled up a chair at their table.

“Hey!” Ginny Weasley greeted with a smile. “Sorry I’m late. Practice was intense. You’ll never guess what they had us doing.”

Harry’s question was forgotten in favor of the arrival of Ginny. He smiled and listened as Ginny and her brother spoke about all the amazing things she was doing.

_I should have killed her when I had the chance._

“What the hell?” Harry said in shock.

“Is something wrong?” Ginny looked at Harry in confusion. They all did.

“I…er… Don’t worry about it. Actually, I have to get going. I’ll see you all some other time.” Harry quickly stood up and left them all sitting at the table, worried looks on all of their faces.

“Who the hell are you? This can’t be real. I’ve gone insane.” Harry said to himself.

_You forgot my name…_

Harry apparated back to his apartment, his jacket thrown over the couch in anger. “Okay, this has to stop.”

_You’ve been ignoring me Harry? I’m hurt…_

“I thought I was going insane. You’ll have to forgive me.” Harry snapped. “Who are you?”

_Come and find me, and I’ll tell you._

The voice didn’t say anything after that, but Harry could tell it was laughing at his frustration. It wasn’t until he was asleep that he felt its presence again. It was warm and inviting like a long lost friend.

_Harry, where are you?_

“I don’t know.” He answered.

_Come and find me_

“Where are you?” Harry asked. He couldn’t remember who he was talking to.

_Open your eyes_

Harry was awake and laying in an old and familiar building that smelled of dust and damp. The sun was just setting over the horizon and left only enough light so that Harry could see his immediate surroundings.

“Not again…” Harry sighed and sat up. Suddenly, he had the feeling that he wasn’t alone. He squinted his eyes and looked around the room until he found an unnaturally shaped shadow in the corner watching him. “Hello? Who’s there?” He asked nervously.

The shadow twitched at his words, and then before Harry could react, the thing rushed over to him like smoke and tacked him back onto the ground. His head hit the floor with a loud thud and the pain made open his mouth in a silent gesture of pain.

Even though the thing was nothing more than smoke and shadows, Harry could feel it’s weight on his legs.

_Mine, mine, mine mineminemineminemine_

The voice inside his head was overpowering. “Get off,” Harry groaned and touched the growing lump on the back of his head.

_No_

_No you’ll just get away again._

_Stay here with me_

“I don’t even know who you are.” Harry hissed. “Get. Off.” He tried shifting, but the weight on top of him was impossible to move.

_That wretched taboo… Of course it would affect you the most._

The shadow moved until it was right above Harry’s face, and he could swear he saw red eyes looking at him from inside it.

_The ministry wanted my memory smothered, so that the world would only think of me as a bad dream. But, because you and I share such an powerful bond, it seemed like it has made you forget my very name…_

“What are you talking about?” Harry struggled again. He felt like the eyes were looking into his soul, and they weren’t looking away anytime soon.

_Don’t worry. I’ll help you remember it soon. You’ll be screaming it in a moment._

Shadow like hands formed and started undoing Harry’s pants.

“Wait, what? No! What the hell stop it!” Harry once again tried throwing the shadow off, but the thing didn’t move an inch. The shadow slowly pulled off Harry’s pants like it wasn’t even bothered with its lack of physical form.

“Hey, come one. Can you at least wait a moment?” Harry asked shakily. His heart was beating faster and faster. Fear and confusion were the only things keeping him talking. “Why did you even call me here?”

_You’re mine, Harry Potter. I can do whatever I want with you._

“I am not _yours_.” Harry spat. His head still hurt from when it hit the ground. “Why do you keep saying that?”

_You’ll remember soon enough, Harry. Tell me, have you been feeling like something is missing in your life lately?_

Harry already knew the answer to that. Of course, he felt that way. He felt like something had been stolen from him and he couldn’t figure out what it was. Something important that he couldn’t live without. Like his limbs had been cut off in his sleep and he hadn’t realized it yet.

“I don’t know, I don’t care just _stop.”_ Harry answered.

The more the shadow touched his skin, the more of a human like shape it took. Hands became attached to arms and Harry could see the details of the skin there as they pulled his shirt over his head.

It was like the thing was worshiping him with its touch alone. The hands caressed every inch of his torso and stopped once they came to his neck. Harry felt the shadow thrust against his hips and he couldn’t stop the reaction it sent to his cock.

Harry stayed silent, his breath caught, as the shadow-like man rocked against him. His lips pressed tightly together, in an attempt from showing any signs that he was enjoying the movement. However, he couldn’t stop his quickeningly hardening cock.

_Have you been feeling empty without me, Harry?_

The shadow man moved, spreading Harry’s legs wide and settling himself in between them. Wisps of shadow held onto his arms and legs so that he still couldn’t move. One wisp starting fingering its way inside him, and started to stretch him out. Harry closed his eyes in discomfort.

_I can help you feel whole again_

Just as the shadow rocked against him, the wisp moved inside of him and every so slowly grew in size.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Harry tried to stall as he felt himself stretch wider. “Why can’t you just tell me your name?”

_Isn’t this more fun?_

Harry could see the outline of a grin on the shadow’s face. Then, his insides suddenly felt slick and wet, and the wisp was removed from inside him. His hips were pulled higher into the air and he could feel something larger and more solid than the wisp touching him.

_Do you remember my name yet?_

“N-no…” Harry whimpered. The grin on the shadow’s face was the only warning he received before the shadow’s cock entered him. With a gasp, Harry started to struggle in vain against the shadow holding him still.

The shadow’s hands moved once again down Harry’s chest. One hand gripped his hip tightly while the other wrapped around his cock. The shadow began thrusting into him, slowly at first and the gradually picking up speed.

Every time the shadow’s cock pushed into him, Harry couldn’t help but let out a small whimper. The wisps spread his legs even wider, and the shadow leaned in closer. The hand on Harry’s cock kept in time with the thrusts, and he tried to focus on the pleasure it gave him, rather than the discomfort the cock inside him was causing.

The shadow shifted, and Harry felt a spark of pleasure unlike the discomfort he felt before and he let out a surprised gasp. Soon, Harry was moaning louder as the shadow began fucking him harder and harder.

_What is my name, Harry?_

He tried to remember, he truly did, but the shadow’s cock inside him and its hand on his own made it impossible to think clearly.

_What. Is. My. Name. Harry?_

The hand on his cock squeezed and Harry yelped at the sudden pain. The shadow fucked him harder and faster until Harry thought he might break. The build up of pleasure inside of him was becoming unbearable, the hand on his own cock was preventing him from finding any release.

“Please,” Harry begged. “Please let me go.”

_Say it. Say my name. I need to be remembered…_

“I don’t know, I don’t know, I don’t know,” Harry cried. “Please, I don’t know.” Harry searched his memory, but he found nothing.

The shadow leaned in closer, and the hand on his hip moved to the scar on Harry’s forehead.

_Please, Harry. Remember me. I do not want to be forgotten. Especially by you. Never by you._

“Voldemort?” Harry asked aloud. A sudden memory sprang into his mind. The shadow began to take a physical form and soon Lord Voldemort was revealed.

“Yes, Harry…” Voldemort grinned. The wisps that held Harry did not disappear. Instead, Voldemort quickly pulled out of Harry and the wisps placed him on his hands on the floor with his knees spread so that Voldemort could continue to fuck him from behind. “Say it again,” he demanded as he entered Harry again.

Harry moaned his name as Voldemort grabbed his hips and relentlessly thrust into him. It was like a part of his soul had healed, or his very reason for existence had returned. Harry couldn’t stop the noises that came out of him as Voldemort fucked him until his hands gripped his hips tightly as he came inside.

With Voldemort’s cock still inside of him, he reached around and pleasured Harry’s own still hard member until he finally found his release. The wisps fell away and they both lay on the floor panting.

After a moment, Harry asked “Why is it that _I_ always have to give you your body back?”

Voldemort chuckled and pulled Harry close to him. “I told you _. You are mine._ We cannot be separated even by death or the ministry desperately trying to erase me from history. You will always bring me back, and I will do the same for you.”

It wasn’t until later that Harry noticed where they were. A familiar gravestone with the name Tom Riddle was seen through the window.


End file.
